Buffy's Halloween Howls Her Bottom Now Vulnerable
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Buffy has lied to Giles and he is hurt, worried and disspointed. Jenny Calendar finds out about the frat party and Buffy's lie and when her butt is vulnerable during a Halloween Spell paddles her while she can feel it!


**Buffy's Halloween Howls; Her Bottom Now Vulnerable to the Paddle. F/f Part 1**

(Disclaimer) I do not own Buffy and The Vampire Slayer or those characters. They belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Warner Brothers Studio.

Evan had stocked the costume shop with very special costumes for Halloween. As Buffy, Willow and Xander were browsing the costumes and talking, when Buffy's eyes went wide and she sighed walking in the direction of a beautiful pink dress/gown on display on a large metal cone shaped frame rack that exhibited the 18th Century Dress in its entire romantic splendor.

The owner of the shop comes over to Buffy and ask her,

"Would you like to try it on"?

Buffy to Evan the Shop Owner, shaking her head and displaying a small frown:

"Oh no, I could never afford this dress"

Shop Owner to Buffy:

"Nonsense try it on, you will be beautiful in it"

Buffy reiterates to the Shop Owner,

"It really is lovely and I would love to be a princess but,"

Shop Owner to Buffy, smiling at Buffy takes the pink gown off the rack:

"I think we can work something out."

Buffy puts on the elegant long pink ball-gown on and models for her friends and the shop owner.

"Thank you kind sir,"

Buffy bends her knee dips her bottom half in a curtsey 18th Century gesture and the shop owner/Evan and Xavier both could not help but notice as her pants were strained by her movement the twin lines of her bikini panties were clearly visible through the tightly stretched fabric.

The men could detect by the shape and the size seen across Buffy's behind that she is wearing bikini panties.

Buffy is pleased when Evan acknowledges her curtsey and she rises to her full height.

Evan, the shop owner whispers in Buffy's Ear.

The dress and the panties are real from a collection in France. Promise me you will wear the panties as well as the gown.

Buffy assures the shop owner she will wear the gown and the panties:

"Certainly I will do as you request, thank you so much, I will be a princess."

Buffy's smile lights up the store.

Xander speaks to Buffy acknowledging her curtsey with a bow "My lady"

Willow pipes in, "Like a princess"

Buffy leaves the store with the pink 18th Century ball-gown and antique authentic white silk brief panties, which Buffy in private had promised to wear under the long multi layered crinoline petticoats to hold the pink dress out as it was fashioned to be worn.

On Halloween Night Buffy was in her bedroom and getting dressed to take the children she had been volunteered to take Trick or Treat.

The Vampire Slayer was excited to have a night off from fighting demons, as Halloween was a night demons laid low.

Totally refreshed from her shower Buffy picked up the antique 18th Century white panties, started to pull them up her legs and over her bottom.

Buffy examined the brief panties over 100 years old and noticed there thread-bare condition.

Buffy says to herself, "Oh well id did promise that nice man I would wear them under this beautiful ball gown he let me buy at a price I could afford.

The high school teenage girl relished in the luxurious soft feel of the soft silk panties as she pulled them over her firm yet with just a smidge of baby-fat on her hard muscular bottom cheeks as it caressed and embraced the flesh of her bottom.

Soon she had put on the beautiful pink ball-gown dress and she now was a princess.

The doorbell rang and she went downstairs letting her friend Xander in who was astounded by her beauty in the Renaissance Era Gown.

Xander to Buffy, "Buffy" No more words were spoken.

Buffy closes the door and performs a deep curtsey to Xander.

Two hours of escorting the kiddies around the neighborhood to get their fill of candy, they had been safely returned to Sunnydale High.

Now, Buffy was ready to cut loose herself. Buffy was on the way to The Bronze to party with her friends and enjoy her time dressed as a princess.

Suddenly she remembered her heirloom necklace had been left over at Miss Calendar's.

Her computer Teacher and Gile's Girlfriend informed Buffy her necklace was over at her house.

Lady, Buffy's Comeuppance.

Buffy walked almost gliding in her glamorous pink ball-gown of an 18th Century Princess to retrieve her necklace, which would accessorize her elegant gown so well.

She needed to look perfect tonight. The décolletage of her pink ball-gown should be neither too low and showing too much of her well-rounded breasts nor unstylish high. Her waist-length golden hair swept up into a cascade of waterfall curls from the top of her head.

Miss Calendar had finally had it!

The circumstances demanded action and the time was now,

Buffy was going to get spanked hard, very hard to a real blistering...

Miss Calendar had envisioned Buffy's Spanking ever since she started dating Giles the school librarian and Buffy's watcher.

Giles had been in a constant of angst since Buffy had lied to him about being home with her mother. Her Rupert was having trust issues with Buffy and Jenny was determined to clear the animosity between the Slayer and her Watcher.

Buffy would certainly have more redness to consider after Miss Calendar finished spanking her tonight.

Halloween Night would be Buffy's comeuppance.

What had really sent him over the edge today?

What inflamed her desire to spank Buffy HARD?

Buffy dressed in an elegant 18th Century Antebellum pink dress with ruffles gown opened the door and curtsied to Miss Calendar, her teacher.

Miss Calendar decided that she should teach The Vampire Slayer  
an exemplary real lesson.

"What Is It Miss Calendar ", Buffy asked as she stood in the room tossing her blonde hair back impatiently.

"Buffy you act like your actions do not affect those around you".

"I do not," Buffy said with a pertinent pout.

Miss Calendar to Buffy,

"The truth is missy your lied to Giles and lack of judgment going to that college frat party needlessly endangered everyone."

Miss Calendar to Buffy,

Miss Calendar broke of the conversation.

Buffy gasped, fluttered her hands at him angrily and jumps up,

"How dare you talk to me that way Miss Calendar?"

Buffy red faced now "You have no business! "

Facing her, hands on hips, Buffy asked suspiciously,

"what are you going to do?"

Miss Calendar to Buffy

"Miss Summers I am going to spank you good and hard, as well as long."

Her face was flaming a cherry red with indignation and humiliation at being spoken to by Miss Calendar, as if she were a misbehaving child and  
Miss Calendar the adult in charge of her.

" I won't allow you to talk that way to me. I think it is obviously way past time  
to start your next lesson".

"No don't you dare, get away from me", Buffy spouted

"Get your hands off me Miss Calendar"! The Slayer continued.

Buffy felt herself yanked sprawling in an upended tangle over Miss Calendar's knee. She spread her legs to support Buffy's girlish weight and length.

Miss Calendar was ready to make her backside shine.

Buffy now down to her last petticoat.

"But …but Buffy finally found the breath to sputter,

Buffy literally spitting out her words to Miss Calendar

"NO way am I going to let you spank me!

Buffy quietly tries tact with Miss Calendar,

"C-can't you just take my word that I'll try to behave?"

Miss Calendar to Buffy.

"No Buffy, I am afraid the time for second chances has left the station".

Disciplinarian using her left arm to place the Slayers right arm out of the way up her back.

Using a very strong right arm Miss Calendar began to spank Buffy's petticoat layered panty clad bottom is perched high in the air.

Target acquired Miss Calendar raised her hand high above the visibly trembling white panty clad bottom and began spanking Buffy with spanks that peppered both cheeks of her bottom covering and building the heat deeper and deeper into the skin of her butt flesh.  
Buffy squirmed her threatened thinly clad posterior now handling a garrison of stinging spanks.

Buffy's butt flattened, rebounded, wiggled and quivered as she applied a volley of hard and fast spanks—turning her butt cheeks from white to pink to red cherry red.

Buffy's Butt moved but not a sound could be heard in the  
room except

"SPANK" "SWAPP" "Spank" "Spank"

Buffy to Miss Calendar,

Buffy looked at her and said with a smug expression... "That didn't hurt". That could not have been the more wrong choice of words.

Miss Calendar now quite irritated with the sassy mouthed Buffy tells her:

Buffy edges her teacher and Giles Girlfriend further.

"That doesn't Hurt." "You can't hurt me!"

Miss Calendar decided it was time for a more punishing spanking implement.

It was her experience there was nothing like a severe paddling with wooden paddle whaling on a bare ass tail end to get a message across.

Miss Calendar switched to a hard wooden ¼ inch thick and 15 inches long and the width of a roadside souvenir paddle. She resumed Buffy's spanking her raising her leg one on top of the other to elevate the target to an optimum level and carefully measures her aim, drawing her arm back and with brutal accuracy this time cracked the paddle straight down the butt crack of her ladyship's/ Buffy's spread thighs.

"A paddling! You aren't going to spank me! I am almost a grown woman,

Buffy her eyes mesmerized by the sight of her wooden paddle that Miss Calendar continued to pop against his hand.

Buffy flashed her a doe eye look of disbelief and said,

"But almost grown high school girls don't get spanked Miss Calendar!"

"This, this is absurd! "You let me off your lap this instant"

"Your going to get what you deserve young lady", said Miss Calendar

"And that's a long hard paddling that will leave your bottom blood blistered."

You…you…you BITCH**" Buffy spouted angrily

"No way am I going to be talked to like that Buffy", said Miss Calendar.

" Buffy you're going to learn a lesson about lying and thinking about the safety of others before you leave this room today young lady."

"You Bitch, don't you talk to me like that!"

Buffy fearful and angry at the same time.

Buffy eyes sprung wide and with open-mouthed incredulity as the wooden paddle momentarily disappeared into the open cleft, paddle-"cracked" against soft, sensitive girl-flesh in an up and down manner.

"This is how I have to teach that bottom of your, by smacking your behind until you can't sit down for a week."

Miss Calendar speaks to Buffy and continues to take charge.

In Buffy's Words drawing her arm back and with brutal accuracy this time cracked the paddle straight down the butt crack of her ladyship's/ Buffy's spread thighs.

Over The knee Miss Calendar paddled on and on. She lifted her knee up and I felt it spread my crack. She paddled me right on my button hole and it hurt real bad! Tears were running down my face. She said she was going to blister my fanny and boy was she doing a good job.

SPLATT! WHAPP! SPLOPP! WHACK!

Tightly stretched panties Buffy wore underneath were now seen as the last ruffled petticoat was on view.

Her white panties showing through the back of her ruffled white petticoat that was too small for her bottom. It was a brief size, but what really was tantalizing was the eyelet lace around the edges of the panties making Buffy's underwear a feminine allure.

Buffy still over her knee spanks from the wooden paddle were past hurting and were on the way to burning her butt up!

Miss Calendar punished her using her visible panties right across the sheer petticoat layer as a target.

Jenny Calendar wondered was Buffy unable to feel the spanking,

as hand met petticoat with a torrid rain of spanks that became harder and faster, but soon  
their cumulative effects soon had Buffy squirming her hips from side to side.

Unfortunately all Buffy's struggles did was to make her teacher more fully aware of how clearly delineated her bottom was centered on her lap, emphasized by  
tight white petticoat and panty clad bottom.

Incensed by the sight, she raised the wooden paddle and brought it down with a

WHAP! CRACK! SMACK! WHAP!

Right Between the visible panty lines.

"AAAACK! OOOO! OW! EEEEEEE-OOOOOPH" squealed

Buffy arching her bottom up and stiffening out straight with shock.

Buffy moves her right hand to frantically rub her right butt cheek.

Miss Calendar warns Buffy,

"Settle it down young lady."

"Your not going anywhere until you take your well deserved good old fashioned paddling".

"It's past time you were treated just like any other naughty teenage girl who needs to learn better to make better choices".

Miss Calendar Popped her panties with the wooden paddle with an extra sting provided by a snap of her wrist as she blistered Buffy's muscular bottom.

The last petticoat made a ruffling sound as it was added to the other crinoline lace petticoats and her pink ball-gown dress now all puffed up in layers on her back.

Miss Calendar was rewarded with a view a pair of white silk brief panties that appeared thread-bare as the panties were a size to small.

Evident by the tightness across her butt cheeks and lower bottom flesh that spilled from under the panty elastic seam.

All of Buffy's struggling, exertion and wiggling her butt around while taking her paddling had caused the sheer panty fabric to work itself up into her butt crack of her quivering ass.

Buffy felt Miss Calendar's fingers slip up into the leg holes of her panties and began to pull them free of her butt crack, revealing the bright red bottom cheeks hidden underneath.

Buffy began sob realizing her spanking is just beginning.

Miss Calendar takes a moment,

The Sunnydale High Teacher places her hand on Buffy's bottom, which is hot to the touch and smoothes the wrinkles out of her French Silk Well-Worn Panties before continuing with Buffy's Corporal Punishment.

Buffy, the Vampire Slayer realized she no longer had buns of steel and her bottom is helpless as her pert ass turned bright red, glowing with pain and a deep searing heat in the meat of her butt cheeks just like any other naughty tender teenage girl

Miss Calendar with a twinge of a smile of satisfaction believes that The Slayer had been cut down to size and is now at her mercy.

Buffy squirms in pain across Miss Calendar's lap trying to displace herself from the range off her teacher's wooden paddle.

As long as the statue in Evan's Shop was intact, Buffy's Bottom was defenseless to not feeling a real serious spanking.

The end of Part One:

I always appreciate comments and it fuels my desire to write more.

Should Buffy be paddled on her bare bottom by Miss Calendar for attending a college frat party, drinking underage and endangering her friends to rescue her and Cordelia?

Writing F/f spankings is a change for me and has different dynamics.


End file.
